


What's Broken Can Always Be Fixed.

by MochiCuddles



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Taehyung, Cute, Cute Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Park Jimin, Everyone cuddles a lot?, Fluff and Angst, Jimin realllllly likes cuddling, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, My First Fanfic, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, it's probably really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCuddles/pseuds/MochiCuddles
Summary: -Two broken souls, destined to meet, on that fateful day. A bond is formed, one that shall never be broken. Two wandering souls, desperate for companionship have found each other. On the sparkling pavement they stands, brown irises meeting brown. Untold thoughts and desires of each other, reflect through their eyes. A question rises into the air, shatterinng the silence. "What do you need?" "I need you."- Jungkook stopped believing in love after what he went through, he didnt believe that there was a person you could care for on that degree, that level. Until he met Jimin, of course, Jimin... Well, he changed his worldThis is my first fanfic! Please let me know what you think, I hope you like it! <3





	1. Kookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, first fanfic! Let me know what you think, and any criticism you have, thankies! <3

Jungkook had always been a shy child, preferring to stay by himself, studying or reading, drawing or writing. He had friends of course, he just seemed to enjoy his own company more than anyone else's. He only excluded himself more after the bullying started, the verbal and physical abuse stamping out the light in his eyes, clouding over the happiness that once shone, a cold icy shell taking its place.

 A trembling exhale leaves his soft lips, body curling up instinctively as pain clouds his senses. Harsh sobs wrack his body, leaving him laying on the cold wet pavement, rain trickling down his face in time with his tears; he felt vulnerable, defenceless. He hadn't even been doing anything wrong, why did he deserve to be beat up for reading? Had he deserved the punches, the kicks, throwing his books into the puddles? A broken sob leaves his lips, body shaking dangerously as his head hits the floor over and over again, fresh blood leaking from the newfound cuts.

The damage stayed for weeks, the split slip, the bruise around his eye blackening the skin easily. Most of the damage was covered up by his clothes, the bandage wrapped around his torso to support his pained ribs, the endless cuts on his arms and legs from being dragged across the ground. The main damage, though, was emotionally. The mental torture he was being put through each day, the thoughts of if he was worth it, why he was breathing if it hurt so much to do so.

Nobody ever realisedwhat he was being put through, how much the entire situation was damaging him,not until it was too late anyway, not until the final stripe of resilience was rippedfrom his soul, until it was thrown into the endless, silent abyss of his mind.

After everyone realised they'd beaten the will out of him, he was left, discarded as if he was but a toy. He wasn't all too bothered, happy mostly that he was finally being left alone. The sad part was no-one realised the internal war battling inside of him, the fractures running deep into his heart, fragile glass shattering in his soul to fall through his trembling fingers.

It all changed, however, when the first attempt hit. When his parents found him, eyes dull and broken, facade finally fallen. He had been in his room when the thoughts began, and in the bathroom with a knife when they ended, blood seeping from the deep cuts on his wrists with a vacant expression on his face. He'd been rushed to hospital, barely making it through before his vitals had steadied and the relief had settled. After a few days he woke with a heartbreaking sob, breaking down to his parents about the struggles he had been facing. He told them everything, the abuse, the pain, how hard he had been trying, but most of all he told them about him. He said the words that had been plaguing his mind for years, constantly corrupting the thoughts that lurked too far from his subconscious.

"I'm gay."

After he was permitted to leave the hospital, his parents had already made up their mind, and within the month their house was sold and the moving van was packed. Jungkook was happy, very happy actually! He could finally get away from here, finally start a new life and forget the failures from his last.

Did he deserve it? To start again? He doubted it.

With a slight huff at the negative thoughts pooling in the depths of his mind he shifts his attention back to his Eomonim, smiling as he finishes load his final belongings into the car. With a final glance around, and a deep relieved sigh, his head ducks into the car and his new start began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I know this is like horrific because I just wanted to get the first chapter up! Next chapter will be the same kind of thing but Jimin instead! If I could get some feedback on this it'd be greatly appreciated, I'd really like to know what you guys think and if you like it - even though i'm planning for this to be quite long! Anywayssss, thankies for reading! And like I mentioned, if you have any opinions please feel free to share them! <3
> 
> P.S - I know this is like really really short aswell but like I said I was rushing it, the others will be longer dont worry!


	2. Jiminie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Let me know what you think <3

Jimin was very open when it came to his emotions, his thoughts on certain people and situations. He'd always been very affectionate when it came to his close friends, expressing his fondness for those he cared about whenever possible, be it snuggling them half to death or audibly expressing his love at random moments.

It was noticeable from birth, how he preferred being social over being alone, even as a toddler making his presence immediately known to those around him, involving himself in every possible opportunity he was given. This led to him being rather popular throughout his time at school, being at the centre of a group of close friends he had started to call his family.

He was known to always wear a smile upon his lips, his eyes disappearing into small crescents whenever his signature smirk slid onto his features, as well as his ability to brighten up a room with his personality. Be it his addicting laugh or the way he would over emphasise everything and be as dramatic as humanly possible, he could always be counted on to unwillingly put a smile on your face.

Studying dance at school, it had been a passion of his since he was small. Music would be playing through the house at all times and moving from room to room would be a routine in itself, gentle twirls and spins replacing the normal pace of walking. Thinking about it, he was seen as the best dancer in the school, having gained more awards than his friend group combined in the art. He was also classified as one of the best singers in the school, it was soft and gentle, flowed so emotionally fragile with each note, as if the slightest tremor could fracture it entirely.

There was another side to him, however, a side no-one but himself saw. The miserable side, the tortured side, the side of which all the negative emotion thrives, corrupting the deepest darkest corners of his being in an attempt to break free from the padlock keeping the hatred contained. He had developed the mindset that he had to be ok, he had to be happy all the time since people depended on him. They needed him. Needed his positivity to keep themselves afloat.

It was just hard. So much weight on his shoulders.

Jimin's greatest fear was losing the people he cared about, the people he loved with the fragments of his fractured heart. He had already lost his parents, it's likely another loss would shatter the remaining strength the fragile boy held. His parents, well... It was a touchy subject. No-one dared mention it after the aftermath of the last attempt, the damages the others had sustained after that 'joke'. His parents had been killed when he was simply a child, a young innocent child who lost his parents because of another's greed, another's pure stupidity. The shop they owned had been robbed during a night shift, when asked to give up the money they refused, they had lost too much already. If they gave away that money they would have nothing left, they needed to be strong, strong for their son, for their Jimin. He still blames himself, after all, it was his fault they didn't give the money away no? His fault that all they gained from loving him was a bullet to the brain. Jimin was the one to find them, his grandmother had gotten worried when they hadn't come home that morning, so she had taken Jimin on a little trip to surprise the two at work. He had found them that morning... laid in a river of their own blood, eyes wide and unblinking, distant and vacant. No sound had escaped his lips, no cry, no wail, no sob. Nothing. He felt absolutely nothing. That was the moment that the young child, simply broke. For who could be the same, after losing the two people loved above everyone else?

Anyway, since the incident he was sent to live with his halmeonim, she loved him like no-one else could, took care of him for 14 years and raised him as her very own child. He loved her more than he could anyone else anymore, more than he ever would himself.

The truth is he didn't love himself, didn't even like himself very much. To him he was fat, ugly, a pure, worthless waste of space and life. What did anyone else see in him? In the last 5 years he still doesn't see it. He's expendable, useable. All he's good for is doing what others want him to do, no?

With a gentle sigh he runs a hand through his hair, rubbing his eyes quickly afterwards as tears glisten in his irises, repeating the mantra in his head continuously. 'Help. Don't Burden." He smiles forcedly, pulling up the façade he knows all too well, eyes glistening and brightening up as a soft giggle escapes his lips, with a gentle whisper deep in his mind. "Helping them is your only use, after all."

School wasn't going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I got loads of writing done today! Since I had to get the bus home so I did some while I was waiting hehe xD Next chapter will be up soon, which will be the first day of school. Maybe they'll meet? I'm not entirely sure yet. If you have any opinions let me know!
> 
> P.S: On a side note that no-one is interested in, is this any good? I'm very self concious about this stuff, I mean i've had friends tell me it's good but I dunno. Let me know if you like it! Thankies <3


	3. Morning Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is really appreciated! Thankies <3

A soft whine escapes his lips as light suddenly envelopes his sleepy form, he thrashes around in the covers a bit before reaching up to rub his eyes, a grumpy sigh escaping his soft lips. A gentle mumble falls from his mouth, something between 'It's too early' and 'I'm too tired'. This pulls a laugh from his Eomonim, who found his words rather ridiculous, since Jungkook had been waking up even earlier than this for years. He was a morning person, loved to wake up early in the morning so he could go for a head-clearing run, he had even said it always helped him clear his head before a day's work.

A few moments later and he's up, downing the coffee his Eomonim had brought up with a slight grimace, apparently forgetting it would be boiling. Suddenly remembering he only had a certain amount of time left if he wanted to run, he dashes upstairs to his room. With a frantic movement of his hands the wardrobe is flung open and his jogging clothes are yanked out, tossed carelessly onto the bed. He hums the melody to a song gently as he clambers into the soft clothing.

He'd decided a while back on what his jogging clothes would be, having opted for a pair of his more comfortable sweatpants aswell as a simple white top, he had never found the need to wear anything overly nice, it would get sweaty anyway wouldn't it?

Within seconds he's dressed and out the door, yelling a brief goodbye to his parents before starting off down the path with a smile. His hand slips into his pocket to retrieve his earphones, securing them in his ears before turning on the playlist he had set up for each morning, singing out quietly to himself as a smile slips onto his face. He loved this, he loved the freedom and the feeling it gave him. He'd never admit to anyone how much he loved singing: How much he would practice it when nobody was at home but him; the random lyrics on scraps of paper that he would finetune whenever he got the chance; The pure emotion it made people feel when he sang still had those who heard it on a regular basis in pure unrivalled awe, it always just held so many feelings. So much pain, honesty, sacrifice. It was everything he tried to hide, everything stored away in the depths of a deeply fractured heart. 

His jog becomes more of a fluid run, eyes determined as he loses himself in the serene music, body flowing from movement to movement in perfect sync with the music thrumming in his ears. He could feel it under his fingertips, dancing across his skin leaving light tingles in it's wake. Caressing across his entire body with complete control - he feels so light, so happy, for a brief moment everything feels okay - but every moment has to end. His eyes flicker around the area as he navigates through the paths and the corners, a soft giggle escaping his lips as he takes in the scenery. He glances quickly over the people he dashes past, only stopping momentarily on a boy who looked around his age yelling about something excitedly to his neighbour through a window, pink strands of hair dangling low infront of his pale face. He didn't really get a good luck at the boy, but a mental note was made that the voice was well... Pretty.

By the time the first song was over, he was running at a fast pace through the streets with light sweat forming on his skin, but he really didn't care. Emotions bubbled through to the surface of his skin, he was but a dormant volcano ready to erupt at any given time, the slightest nudge or shift able to collapse the entire state of mind in an instant. Thoughts rush through his head like cars on a hectic motorway, all the contained locked away feelings blooming in his chest like a beautiful flower. He felt like he was on a high, head fuzzy with thoughts and limbs numb and itching to do something, anything. The need to suddenly let all the emotions loose claws itself against his chest, dancing across his fingers and crawling its way into every thought, every movement and breath. 

Then... It stops.

He breathed in, held it, thoughts calming, the storm raging all around him as he stood in its eye, observing briefly. He let the breath go. It all came rushing back. A deep trembling shudder passing over his body as a wave of fatigue slams against his senses, lips parting to try to drink in air as he helplessly gasps out, throat constricting and relaxing in a constant attempt to calm down the panic that clouded his mind. 

His eyes flutter closed, and once again it stops... His breathing evens, body ceasing to shake after a brief moment of calming himself. The emotional mask is pulled up, eyes dulling and expression blanketing. The moment of weakness was over, and he was sure to never let it happen again.

After that he had tilted around on his heels to head back home, it was half past 6 at that point, he'd somehow been running for an hour without fully realising it. With a little whine he trudges into the house, peeling the sweaty clothing off his skin and throwing it in the basket located in the corner of his room, grabbing a towel off his side to throw it on the rack as he flicks on the shower - he definitely needed to just relax.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nervously laughs* Sooo... I know I said this was gonna be the first day of school and all but I got carried away when I started writing about his morning run. I'm gonna start the first school day now though! Thankies!


	4. First Days Are Hard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is really appreciated! <3

Jungkook runs a hand through his hair, a small sigh escaping his lips. He swallows down the nervous feelings that dare to bubble up, eyes cold and distant whilst making his way up the outside steps. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be alone, why was he being made to come here?

*An Hour Earlier!*

He wanted to look good for his first day, spending almost an hour after his shower picking out clothes he deemed 'acceptable' (even if he still whined about how awful he looked to his Eomonim afterwards). She proceeded to playfully smack him around the head, pressing a loving kiss to his hair telling him he looked handsome. A light flush rises to his cheeks - he didn't receive compliments often. It was nice... the way it settled his nerves to a gentle simmer, calming the torrential waves to a contained tide. He'd been thinking recently, maybe he'd meet someone here, someone who would give him compliments - make him feel like he was everything to them. He'd really like that... No. Stop. Why would he deserve that? He didn't deserve to be loved like that, he was too cold, too fragile and broken. All he'd do is hurt them, make them leave like everyone else.

The truth is, he was just scared. Scared to love, scared to be loved.

*Back To Later*

With yet another resigning sigh he looks around, noticing the looks some of the others around him were sending his way - why were they looking at him like that? His shoulders curl up in an attempt to make himself seem smaller, more invisible, speeding up to an almost jog towards the doors.

A few moments later he's inside, finally calming down as he pulls his mask like a blanket around him, he couldn't be weak. Not again. A high-pitched yell catches his attention, head whipping around - Jungkook swears he's heard that sound before.

He blinks once, then again. His eyes land on a familiar pink-haired boy, brows knitting together in confusion at the loud excited squeaks the man was making. He shifts a bit closer to subtly lean against a wall, pretending to read from his book whilst keeping his ears keen on the noises.

Then... He talks, and Jungkook almost falls by how soft his voice sounds.

"Jin-Hyung you did what?! What happened this morning? Did you tell him? I NEED to know!", Jimin rambles, yelling rather loudly at this point whilst flapping his arms around for emphasis. Jungkook is taken aback by the voice, the gentle emotional undertones that make you really want to trust the guy, simply how beautiful it sounds - even more so how the sound carries itself around the room, flowing carefully into his ears.

The man Jimin was speaking to has bright red cheeks at this point, eyes wide as he places a hand over the younger's mouth, whisper-yelling himself. "J-Jimin will you shut up!? We'll talk about it later where it's more... private."

Jimin shuts up immediately, mouth opening and closing a few times before a pout overtakes his features, the corners of his lips pulling up into a smile. He gives a slight nod and briefly hugs the older to quickly dash off down the hallway where Jungkook was.

Their eyes connect for the slightest moment, brown boring into brown, an eternity seems to pass as the irises search for everything and anything, searching for some sort of foothold as to not fall into the endless abyss below them. Jungkook, in that one instant, feels vulnerable - as if Jimin could see everything and anything he wanted without even trying. He takes in Jimin's eye in that moment, the emotion held in them, the happiness, the excitement, the love for those he holds close. There was something else, something behind the positivity, if only he could...

Then the moment was over, the eternity became but a fleeting second that one had passed another. Jungkook's hands grip his bag in an attempt to calm himself, breathing uneven as his thoughts run over the previous few moments. Why had that affected him so much? Whatever it was he didn't like it, the sudden vulnerability. It scared him. However... That wasn't the worst part. Jungkook cursed softly under his breath for not being prepared, however high the risk of being hurt, he wanted to take a chance.

For the first time he can remember, Jungkook wanted to know somebody - that somebody being one Park Jimin.

*Around Lunchtime*

Jungkook was already having a bad day, he'd been forced to interact with others during the opening ceremony and the entire morning was spent with 'team-building' exercises since he had chosen to study music. They hadnt even got to sing! All of it was just getting to know other people which he really didn't want to do - especially since all half of them did was yell.

He'd made himself some food that morning, always having enjoyed cooking and how nice it felt when he made something edible for him and his parents. Jungkook's main goal at the moment was to find himself a nice quiet corner somewhere in the school and have some time alone. Maybe even write some more lyrics.

Obviously, the world had other plans for him - such a surprise. He was walking towards where he had maths as he knew it was a rather isolated area, he just needed some peace and quiet - it was all becoming too much. His pace increases as his need to be alone blossoms within his chest, almost running by the time he shoots around a corner, way, too fast. With no time to move out the way he collides with a man, causing him to slam his head against the wall to his side with a pained yell, then against the floor as he slumps, breathing uneven as he lays still, not again. Memories flash through his open eyes, the beatings, the screaming and cutting, the yelling and degrading. He curls up on the floor, sobbing at being unable to wrench himself from the memories... He sees nothing but them, their actions and words, the bruises and cuts. He starts banging his head more against the floor, hands scratching at the scars on his wrists, needing something - or someone.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

He faintly hears a man cursing and then suddenly someone's on the floor with him, pulling his head into their lap with a gentle hand in his hair, whispering quiet nothings into his ear pleadingly, comforting him quietly. Jungkook almost melts into the contact, pain flowing out of him like a ferocious wave slamming against a dam, emotions overflowing the barricades and drowning him within. His panic erupts as he feels the man move, hands shooting up to grab at his shirt desperately. Through hazy vision he sees pink hair, hearing him yell at his friend to go get someone, brows knitting together in thought before he feels himself slipping into sleep, a soft whimper leaving his lips - not even trying to stop it as his body slumps in the younger's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Hehe. *scratches back of neck* They met... ish! Next chapter will be the proper introduction, and Jungkook trying to not explain to Jimin what happened. It'll either be up tonight or tommorow, depending on inspiration and thingies! If you enjoyed it drop a comment and lemme know your thoughts! Thankies!


	5. First Days Are Hard... (Jimin's Perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is realllly appreciated! <3

Jimin pulls the oversized hoodie closer to his frame, frowning slightly at his figure in the mirror - he hated how he looked. There was too much squishiness on his face, it made him look even uglier didn't it? He hated himself and his horrific appearance, even if everyone always tried to tell him otherwise. He tried to feel okay about himself, it just... didn't seem to work.

With a gentle exhale the happy smile sways softly onto his pinkish lips, his posture relaxing as the hoodie's material pools around his waist, a light giggle escaping his parted lips to float through the air to flow through the house breezily. It was the first day back today - not that he was much looking forward to it. School meant people, and people meant more problems. He loved helping people, but it took so much out of him to push away the sadness inside him. Could they not tell he was hurting? Or did they just not give a damn about how he was feeling?

He releases a harsh breath, forcing the negative emotion under the surface to plaster a joyful smile onto his delicate features, letting his mind slip into the relaxed state he knew all too well - he just needed to get through the day, figure the rest out later. It was all he could do after all, they needed him today.

A happy murmur escapes his lips, a gentle giggle quickly following as he skips his way through the entrance, humming the tune to a song he adored as he speeds through the halls, eyes scanning the area for a singular man in particular - where was he?

He brightens up when he spots the unmistakeable blond through the crowd, speeding up as he lunges at the mother of his group, arms wrapping around him as he snuggles his cheek towards the man's soft chest, "Jin-Hyung!".

"Morning my little Mochi.", Jin speaks gently, pressing a kiss to Jimin's hair quietly - a smile dancing at his lips at the giggle that escapes the younger. Jimin had always loved Jin, being someone he looked up to as a person. He was kind, sweet, caring and very, very protective when he something he cared about was being threatened.

"Jin-Hyung you did what?! What happened this morning? Did you tell him? I NEED to know!", Jimin yells, voice high and cutting, arms flailing slightly to his sides under Jin's grip, eyes wide as he peeks up at Jin from the comfort of his chest, teeth nibbling on his lower lip nervously. Jin had continously messaged him for almost an hour that morning, yelling about having woken up next to Namjoon (A close friend of the two - as well as Jin's long time crush), the two tangled up together cuddling - with no idea how he had gotten there. Of course, he did the only logical thing and escaped through a half open window, later finding out the door had been unlocked the entire time.

Jin's cheeks heat up almost instantly, the red crawling up his neck to settle peacefully on his defined cheekbones, hand slapping itself over Jimin's lips to whisper-yell in his ear, eyes ablaze with deep embarassment. "J-Jimin will you shut up!? We'll talk about it later where it's more... private."

Jimin decides to shut up, mouth opening and closing a few times against Jin's palm, with a muffled whine ghosting over the fingers. He shakes his head free of Jin's grip, a smirk lighting up his lips, the corners tilting upwards - eyes disappearing into his signature crescents.

With a quick motion he hugs the elder again, letting out a gentle giggle before dashing off in the other direction. His eyes shift, noticing Jungkook - he had been running that morning, hadn't he? Then once more, brown eyes meet brown. Jimin stops, a sudden building need to breathe blooming within his chest, his lips open and close in a futile attempt to breath in more oxygen - what was this? His hands tighten into fists, fingers curling up and cracking slightly at the sudden pressure, emotions crawl up his hands, dancing across the skin and sinking into the deep abyss of his heart with unknown ferociousness - it hurt. It hurt so bad, it felt like the man could see everything, all the pain and misery chained away in the depths of his soul stirring, the rusted brittle chains fracturing slightly. He needed to leave. Nobody could see that, nobody.

The moment passes, time resumes, the connection snaps with a painful stab, he inhales harshly, breath engulfed by his wide lips, filling his lungs with a strange numb feeling. He does all he can do in that moment, the very thing he promised himself he would never do again, not after last time - Jimin left.

*Lunchtime*

Jimin had himself under control by now, forcing the feelings down to a simmer, to a dull tingle tickling his heart ever so briefly, tracing his figure with the soft waves pulsing across his delicate skin. He oddly wanted to see the boy again, to talk to him - learn about him. It scared him, he'd never once felt like that in school, that open - vulnerable. So why now, what had changed - how did he stop it?

A gentle sigh escapes his lips, before the bright smile slips back onto his features, he was walking behind Namjoon and Jin to their 'spot' (they needed their space from everyone else) - when a sudden yell echoes infront of him. His head whips up towarsd the source of the noise, attention drawn to the desperation in the noise - and there was Jungkook, on the floor, blood leaking from a new wound upon his head. It was only when his body started shaking, and sobs started to pour from those lips that Jimin dashed into action, sliding hurriedly onto the floor and scooping the larger boy into his arms, pulling the trembling limps into his lap to hold him as close as he could. He whispers quiet nothings into his ear, his tone pleading as he buries his neck into the boy's hair - he needed to calm him down. Nobody was counting how many times Jimin said 'please', or 'For me, please', none of them really cared. Jin and Namjoon were simply staring, irritation building up in his gut at the plain stupidity of it, his head flicks round with a harsh fury burning in his eyes - he growls.

"Go get someone, now!", he yells at them, seemingly knocking them from whatever was making them so distant. The two speed off, just as he feels the boy limpen in his arms - the last sound Jungkook makes is a broken whimper before he drifts asleep.

"Jimin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh, so this took me ages! I'm sorry! I've been really busy with work and rewrote this like 9 times... It's nearly my time off school so I can write like so much more in the next few though! So that's a thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, let me know if you did! Ahh, let me know any criticism also. Thankies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N: So... I tried writing today. I've been feeling a bit down so I was having trouble continuing without that affecting it? Since I try to put emotion into what I write. I decided in the end to put this in as something I could write. So, i'm going to at some points have little diary entries? So I might have one for Jungkook soon, when i've finished this next chapter (Which i promise will  be done for tommorow morning/evening, as well as this new books first chapter). I hope you can forgive me not feeling in a good enough mood to write. And please let me know what you think of the diary idea so I can decide whether or not to continue with them.
> 
> Thankies <3

**05/10/2016**

Hey. Please come back. I'm sorry. I messed up I know, I failed I know, I'm useless I know. I'm not allowed to ask for these things, not allowed to be so selfish. But it hurts, it hurts so bad. Please come back, please. Everything is happening again, the ones I care about are leaving, the thoughts consuming the hope I treasure so dearly. This negativity is like an infection, it's in my blood, creeping from the tips of my toes to the ends of my outstretched fingers, consuming me entirely.

You lied, you know? You broke your promise.

Saying you wouldn't leave like the rest did, lies. Telling me you loved me, lies. Saying you were there for me, lies. Everything, all of it from the very start was ripe for betrayal, I suppose all I did was plant the seeds from which such feelings grew, blossomed into those features I treasured so dearly, loved so carefully.

I trusted you, you rebuilt me from the ruins of a fractured soul into one capable of loving again, loving you with everything I had. You knew, didn't you?

The worst part? The very thing I feared the most has reared its face again, the demons breaking free from the cages of which I had secured using these feelings for you, the bindings with which I had tied down the beasts fracturing. I'm being surrounded by it all once again, the air sucked from my lungs and the will wrenched from my dormant heart. None of it matters anymore, although had it ever?

I just wish I'd never been here, maybe then life would be easier for everyone else, no arguments over silly things. People hating me and causing rifts for others. Everything feels like my fault again. Which is not good, it's only a matter of time before the rest follow along. Then I'm alone again, finally alone to fall, to let this cold feeling envelop me – will it hurt? I hope so.

I wonder if anyone will realise, or care for that matter. I doubt it, they're all too busy – too realise or care I'm unsure, maybe both? I just want it all to stop. Being happy isn't fun anymore.

I suppose that's all I had to say. Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could really use some opinions on whether or not you think this diary thing is good <3  
> Feedback is always appreciated!   
> Thankies! <3


	7. You make me feel weird...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is really appreciated <3

** Jungkook's Perspective- **

Jungkook sleepily reaches up to rub his eyes, letting out a cute confused mumble at the hand currently sat in his hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp and running through the fluffy, luscious locks. He relaxes almost completely, head tilting to nuzzle his nose against the palm, a gentle whimper falling from his lips when the hand suddenly jolts back.

His sleepy eyes peek upwards through his fringe, tiredness clearing when Jimin's features comes into focus – he was too beautiful. In the light he seemed to glow, surrounded by this ethereal beauty unmatched by that of any other, his hair hangs low in front of his eyes, the pastel pink colour contrasting with the paleness of his skin – framing his face so beautifully.

He was so drawn in by those eyes... He couldn't help it, they told a story. They spoke of deep pain and ache, such feelings locked away like a secret behind the soft gaze, they emphasised his happiness, his joyfulness, the over-exaggerated emotion that he forced upon those fragile irises. But most of all? They explained his love, his protectiveness and care for anyone around him, the intensity of said feelings ablaze within his bright orbs persistently; it made his heart flutter. In fact a lot of things Jimin did seemed to make his heart flutter, he doesn't know why, they hadn't even spoken before – it was just something about him.

Truthfully, Jungkook envied him; how he could always have so much love to share around, how he was comfortable enough to yell at the top of his lungs out of sheer joy, and also? He envied him because he was him, not because of his appearance, his face or his eyes, his hips or his abs – he envied him because his personality was something desirable. Park Jimin really was someone special.

"—ook?", a voice rings in his ear, his eyes blink back into focus once again on the boy in front of him, who, to his surprise, currently looks rather worried. Then it hits him, he'd been staring at Jimin and zoned out thinking about him. Mistake. His eyes flicker around briefly, taking in the Nurse's Office in a passing moment – he was glad, only him and Jimin were here at the moment.

He lets out a little sigh, too tired to be more bothered by the fact he was laying on Jimin at this point in time, instead relaxing into the other's body with a few gentle mumbles. "H-Hi...". 

It was weird. He felt safe here.

** Jimin's Perspective- **

Jimin can't help but smile at the younger, he really was adorable, wasn't he? His thoughts fade back to earlier, how worried he had felt when he had fallen. The foreign need to protect and hold him having overcome any sort of reasoning his mind might have supplied. He'd needed to help, needed to hold the boy and make sure he was safe, it was just his kind nature that caused it. Right?

"How are you feeling?", he questions softly, hand lowering back into the younger's hair again, a smile coming to his lips as Jungkook's expression softens in response.

"I'm feeling better now Hyung, thank you.", Jungkook responds tiredly, body sinking more into Jimin with a quiet sigh. Jimin's smile widens a mere fraction, words forming on his lips before his mind could filter them.

"Cute.", he mumbles, voice fulfilled and happy. A light flush rises to his cheeks, mimicking the same colour that appears upon Jungkook's features, dusting lightly over the delicate pale skin. "I mean... Uhh. You're tired right? Can I walk you home?" he offers quickly, eyes sparkling when Jungkook eventually nods.

"Sure..."

** *A few minutes later - Kookie's View* **

Jungkook enjoys the sudden feeling of wind against his skin, a relieved sigh falling from his lips to intertwine with the soft breeze. He accidentally brushes against Jimin's side, apologies erupting from his mouth at the light contact. 

"Ahh! I'm sor-..." he starts, only to be quickly interrupted by Jimin's amused voice.

"Kookie! It's fine, stop apologizing for everything! There's really no need." Jimin sighs, a grin lighting up his lips as he laughs happily.

"Ok... So, what kind of things do you like to do Hyung?" his head tilts to the side, glancing at Jimin timidly.

"Well, for one I love dancing. It's my passion you know? That one thing that just... gets me away from the world. I also really like singing, even though i'm like entirely sure i'm no good at it! I think one of my favourite things to do though... it's spending time with the people I care about. It's what makes me happy, safe and loved. They're my family, after... everything. How about you?" Jimin murmurs, eyes threatening to well up at the memories that flash within his irises, displaying themselves so perfectly within his eyes. Jimin frowns softly after that - why was he getting emotional in front of Jungkook? He'd barely known the kid a day and here he was nearly crying infront of him. He stores the negative feelings away, in the broken chasm of his mind, checking the locks once again before the smile is slipped onto his lips.

Jungkook gives a slight nod, frowning at the complete flip Jimin's expression seemed to have taken - deciding to brush it off as just his imagination. 

"I really enjoy singing, it's like your dancing - my passion. I dance sometimes but i've not really spent all that much time doing it. I just love the freedom that singing gives me, the feeling of being so... myself. Just, me in my complete raw, pure self. You know? I enjoy cooking as well, mostly for my parents as I have no-one to cook for other than them...but I still really like it!" he enthuses, obviously passionate about the topic. It brings a smile to Jimin's face, the love for such things so clearly visible in his breathtaking eyes, it was rare to see that sort of devotion.

"Maybe we can sing together sometime, or you can cook some food for me," Jimin replies with a wide smile, eyes disappearing into those beautiful crescents Jungkook was  starting to adore so much. It wasn't so much of a worry to him, wanting to know Jimin, it was more the fact that he'd never wanted too before, it was a totally new experience for him. It was scary, but it intrigued him at the same time.

"I'd like that," he comments briefly, shifting his gaze to the street afterwards. "Well, we're here. Thank you Hyung, I appreciate the help," he nods thankfully towards Jimin, a sincere smile sneaking onto his features.

"Anytime Kookie," he glances around briefly, eyes widening in suprise. "Wah! This is where I live! We're neighbours?!", he points frantically towards the house next to Jungkook's, blinking quickly before bursting out in a short giggle. "I guess this means we can get to know each other more!"

Jungkook glances at the house Jimin had directed towards, taking a brief moment to actually understand what he was talking about before his lips part in suprise. "I guess it does. If you give me your phone, I can give you my number?", he offers with a smile, said smile growing when Jimin pulls out his phone to hand to him.

He quickly adds himself as a contact, setting the contact name to  **'Jungkook'** before passing it back to Jimin, a grin on the elder's lips. Jimin would glance down at the phone, nodding in approval before pressing against the screen, changing the nickname to  **'Kookie**

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is finally up, I could really use some feedback - i'm going through a stage where i'm really self concious about this. And if I could get some feedback it'd be good? <3
> 
> They're gonna start getting closer now! And both of them are gonna start opening up more... maybe! Thank you for reading <3


	8. Texting <3

***Jungkook** **'s Perspective***

***New Text Recieved From xxx-xxxx-xxx***

Unknown:KOOOKKKIEEEEEEE~

Kookie <3: Hello, Jimin-Hyung?

Unknown: Of course it's me. Am I that forgettable Kookie?

***'Kookie <3' set name as 'Jimin'***

Jimin: Yah! At least make it cuter than that! Like... 'Hyung <3'.

Kookie <3: Ugh. Fineee.

***'Kookie <3' set name as 'Hyung <3'***

Kookie <3: Happy now?

Hyung <3: Much happier Kookie, thank you for noticing. *pokes*

Kookie <3: Anytime Shorty. *tips fedora*

Hyung <3: ... Kookie.

Hyung <3: I WIL-... I'M GON-... I'M NOT SHORT!!!  D: *growls*

Kookie <3: Well... That's Debateable?

Kookie <3: Hyung?

Kookie <3: Jiminieeeee?

Kookie <3: Where did you goooo? I'm lonely now...

Kookie <3: I'm sorry for calling you short!

- **Read-**

Kookie <3: I'll bake you some cookies?

Hyung <3: ... Fine. But I get to ask you a question right now as well!

Kookie <3: Sure.

Hyung <3: Why did your parents seem suprised when they saw me? Didn't you have many friends before you moved? A girlfriend or anything?

Kookie <3: Ahh... Well, I spent most of my time studying or reading. I didn't have my friends. And... Uhh...  There was no Girlfriend, no. I've never been in a relationship.

Hyung <3: Oh, well I'm introducing you to my friends tommorow so you'll have to put up with it! So... Have you kissed someone before?

Kookie <3: No... It's embarassing I know! Have you? 

Hyung <3: A girl, once. It was more of a goodbye though. Before she left for America. She was my best friend and told me the day she was leaving that she'd loved me the entire time. And if you're counting on the cheek... then there's a few times when Jin has really stepped into the motherly role. *shudders*

Kookie <3: Haha, can I ask you a question now Hyung?

Hyung <3: Of course you can Kookie, ask away!

Kookie <3: Why did you run off when your parents were mentioned earlier? Did mine say something wrong?

Kookie <3: Hyung?

**-Hyung <3 is offline-**

Kookie <3: Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry. I always mess these things up.

Kookie <3: Please reply?

Kookie <3: Please Hyung...?

Kookie <3: Hyung, I didn't mean to upset you, you're the only friend I've made. I... I don't make them easy. Nobody ever likes me because of my past, my scars. You were so nice to me when you didn't even know me, looked after me earlier even when everyone else left, you care. I don't want to lose you Hyung, please?

Kookie <3: I... I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry for bothering you. Sorry.

**-Kookie <3 is offline-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated <3


	9. Morning Comfort <3

***Jimin's Perspective***

A soft sigh escapes his lips after he'd woken up, he hadn't meant to just leave Jungkook like that the previous night, he really hadn't. But the mention of his parents had messed him up again, he'd burst into tears almost instantly, the emotion building up while his arms become a personal gallery for the pain. He'd bandaged it up almost immediately afterwards, cursing himself over and over until the pain subsided - the pills helped.

He had yet to look at his phone, scared to see what he might find on it. Jungkook probably hated him, scratch that Jungkook  **definitely**  hated him, he was such an asshole and now he was going to lose a friend.

His eyes widen as he scrolls down the chat, another fracture forming in the facade, embedding itself into the chasm he had yet to cross. He'd made Jungkook so... scared, so sad and just... terrified. His hands have never moved so quick, typing out a long message in an attempt to salvage something strangely precious to him.

Hyung <3: Jungkook. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that. I promise I didn't, please don't think I hate you I don't. We've just met but you're so precious to me, you mean alot to me so please come back. Please don't hate me because of a stupid mistake. Please don't hate me because i'm weak. Please. I just... it's not an excuse, but... My parents died when I was younger, they worked at a shop and they got killed by some waste of life robber ok? I don't talk about it with anyone because of how much I'm actually hurt by it ok? By how much I can't handle the fact that they're gone and i'm never going to see them again; I'm never going to have those words of wisdom that parents give their children, I'm never going to feel my mother kissing my cheek before school, comforting me when I cry and telling me everything will be alright, I'm never going to have them be proud of me when I graduate or get married. It hurts, it hurts so much. Please don't hate me Jungkook, please don't leave me because I'm too weak to get over it. I don't just want to get to know you - I need to.

**-Kookie <3 is typing-**

Jimin's heart rate picks up, his lungs feel like they're shrinking, crumbling down into dust within mere moments. Why did he ramble that much, Jungkook was almost sure to leave after all of that. His hand crawls up the back of his neck, nails digging into the flesh drawing a pained hiss from his lips. Why was this affecting him so much...

His eyes dart to his phone as the familiar ping indicates a message, a sigh escaping his lips as tears build within his eyes, preparing himself for the abandonment.

Kookie <3: Hyung... I don't hate you. I could never hate you, not after how nice and accepting you were to me. Not after this, you trusting me with this, I promise I won't. I just panicked, the last time someone stopped replying like that my entire life plummeted. Someone I loved like my family left and another one... they decided living wasn't worth it anymore. I don't care about people, I haven't for the last few years. I never wanted to know someone, or protect someone - stick up for them. But I do for you, I want you to trust me. I want to get to know  **you** , Hyung. So can we do that? Can we start again, on a fresh slate?

Silent, his mouth opens and closes a few times. How could Jungkook be so sweet? So... Understanding. His heart hurts, he doesn't want Jungkook to be sad anymore, he wants to make him happy all the time, he wants to see that pretty smile again.

Hyung <3: Ahh, you're so cute Jungkookie-ah~ If you're sure... I'd love to start over. So... Mr Jeon, Park Jimin at your service, a pleasure to meet you. *little bow*

Kookie <3: The pleasure is mine, Mr Park. Jeon Jungkook, at your disposal Shortie. *pats head*

Hyung <3: Yahhh! That's  **twice** now! No respect for your elders at all, huh?! That's it, no more attention for you!

Kookie <3: Nooo, Hyung!

Kookie <3: Hyung pleaseeee?

Kookie <3: Jiminieeee~ Pay attention to meee? *puppy-eyes*

Hyung <3: You're so rude! I can't ignore you when you're being so cute Kookie~ Why do you hurt my heart so?

Kookie <3: I won't do it again Hyung, sorrrrry <3

**-Kookie changed name to 'Baby Mochi <3'-**

Baby Mochi <3: Jungkoooookie~ I really like the nameeee! <3

Kookie <3: I'm glad you like it <3 Jiminie-Hyung is cuter!

Baby Mochi <3: I don't think so~ Yahh my Grandmother is calling for me, i'll see you at school Jungkookie? x

Kookie <3: Yeah, i'll see you soon Hyung.

**-Baby Mochi <3 has gone offline-**

Kookie <3: I really like talking with you... Jiminie. <3

**-Kookie <3 has gone offline-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyos! Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed it please consider giving it a kudos! Also Feedback is also appreciated!
> 
> Are these text chapters good? Because if so i'd like to do more since they're rather fun to make, but if you guys aren't enjoying them then i'd reconsider. Thankies again <3 
> 
> I'm probably gonna write it again since I don't like how it came out. Lemme know if you think I shoulddddd.  
> P.S- I really don't know how to put images in here, but I kinda need to, someone halp? xD


End file.
